


Oh Holy Night

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Crack Fic, Dark fic, F/M, Krampus - Freeform, Violence, bitter and tired steve, dark christmas universe, dark reindeer, darkish steve, krampus comes in part 2, mean elves, princess frost reader is smitten, so does the smut, this is silly as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Steve was tired, bitter and alone, until Santa crashed into his roof.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. What The Hell

Steve Rogers was a tired and bitter man. He’s been alive too long, 70 years in the ice, two hundred years unfrozen, the planet only getting more and more filled with people who gave less and less shit every year.

He. Was. Tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing surprises him anymore, until something does. He’s sitting on his sofa drinking whiskey simply for the taste and watching some holiday slasher movie when something and someone crashes into his roof.

Whoever the man is beyond overweight and Steve’s not even thinking as he grabs his shield from behind the sofa and throwing it at the intruder, taking his head off easy as that.

It’s only once Steve’s creeping over to the guy, shield in front of him, that his brow furrows looking at the red suit, there’s a pool of blood spreading under the body that’s going to be a bitch to get out of his cream colored carpet, but that red suit….the black boots.

When he lowers his shield and uses his sock covered foot to nudge the head to see the face, it’s…..the old guy had a long white beard, Steve only furrows his brows even more, “Why the fuck were you dressed as santa clause?” He mumbles to himself, wondering if he’s asleep or something.

It’s only then he hears animal sounds coming from his roof, he can only make out hooves, but he’s more confused than ever as he jumps up and out of the hole on his roof and stumbles back seeing…..”That’s….that’s reindeer.”

He tilts his head looking at eight reindeer and a…….sleigh, “I’ve lost my fucking mind.”

He looks down through the hole to his place looking at the dead guy and then the reindeer, “Well fuck.”

For the first time in a long time, he feels something other than bitterness and wariness.

He feels….curious where this will lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

First thing he does is jump back down into his home and grab a few more weapons, then he makes his way back onto the roof. He’s wearing the santa coat for shits and giggles now, but he does kind of like how it looks on him. He’s put on his own black boots, he snorts to himself knowing he looks like a fake wanna be santa and just finds it all insane.

He chuckles softly as he climbs into the sleigh, “Now what?” He mumbles to himself as he shoves his weapons along with his shield into the back with the…….huge bag if gifts, he furrows his brow on what to do with those.

He shrugs knowing who he’ll give them all too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s surprised he doesn’t even have to tell the reindeer what to do to get going, they just….lift them up in the air. He looks over the side as wind blows by him and laughs again at how crazy this was, “Ok first things first, were heading downtown.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was not a total monster, when he drops off the gifts at the downtown orphanage, he knows he did something good, maybe one of the last good things he’ll do for awhile. It wasn’t that he didn’t care per say, he just….decided what he cared about and what he didn’t more often.

Kids, he still liked being nice too, unless they were a little asshole, then...well...he wasn’t sure what he COULD do about that, but he knows santa has a good list and naughty list, he’ll have to think of some new things for the naughty kids, coal would not cut it anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh but when he gets to the north pole, he hates the cold sure, but the sheer size of...santa’s house, it’s huge and beautiful, he finds he quite likes it, made of all wood logs, it’s something out of a story book. Of course what’s not out of a story book is...the factories not too far off…...there’s a few of them as he has the reindeer land the sleigh in the snow not too far away. He hops out and grabs his weapons, his shield on one arm, his shotgun in his back holster.

The snowflakes falling down make it seem so peaceful, and yet there’s a hint of gloom here, he didn’t think he would see that given…..what this place was. He walks closer to the factories and see’s…..well it has to be the elves, they look happy enough, but tired as hell.

When he rips the front door off of the first factory, he gets startled looks from….many eyes. They look at him and just somehow….know what he’s done. The next thing Steve knows he’s being attacked and he just starts killing any elves in his way, which is all of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a bloodbath, he ends up just blowing up the last factory, the sound is deafening and he wonders how this is how he’s spending his christmas eve, but he also has to admit. This is the most fun he’s had in…..forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he’s making his way over to the log house, the reindeer are loose and starting to nibble on the dead elves laying in the snow, he makes a face but keeps on walking, he knows he looks a mess but when a old woman rushes out of the cabin and takes him in, her face goes from shock to outrage and sorrow so fast.

When she charges him he does the only thing he can do, he swings his shotgun out and in front of him, shooting her twice, making her fly back a bit and land in the snow. The crimson that bleeds from her body into the snow could almost be called pretty if it wasn’t so...morbid.

A young woman rushes out onto the porch, he swings his shotgun at her but stops himself from shooting when she doesn’t rush him, but goes over to the older woman and just looks down at her with a frown on her face, “Finally.” She says a moment later before turning her pretty eyes to him.

Steve stands rooted to the spot, she’s fucking breathtaking, white hair, her skin is even sparkly, her nails frost blue like her eyes, her little blue frosted dress short and hiding nothing, he stands transfixed as she comes closer to him with a little smile on her face as she herself takes him in, “Well well, hello captain rogers, my dad’s had you on the naughty list a long time, I always wondered what it would be like to see you in person and here you are.”

Dam, even her voice was beautiful…..like little bells...like...little jingle bells, soft, lovely.

She smiles more seeing him tongue tied, “You know I have to thank you, my parents were control freaks, never let me have any fun, drove me insane if i’m being honest, you really did me a favor here.” She purrs as she boldly uses her fingers to push the barrel of the gun to the side, “Is there...any way I could...repay you for your….help?” She overly bats her eyelashes and Steve thinks maybe all this weirdness tonight was worth it.

He smirks and tosses his empty gun into the snow as he bodily grips her hips and presses her tightly to his body, “Oh I can think of a few things.”

Her gasp is music to his ears as he boldly kisses her, oh her lips were cool to the touch, but the way she was clinging to him like she needed him so badly, just drove him crazy with desire.


	2. Krampus

It didn’t take them long to get inside the beautiful log house. Steve’s mouth and tongue melded with yours, as he blindly lead them to the first room he came across, it was thankfully yours. When they tumbled into bed together, it was like they were both crazy with need.

The way they ripped off the other one’s clothes frantically, Steve was lost in it all. Your cool tongue, your cool hands, the way you could run frosted fingers over his back and make him moan, he was fully entranced by you.

“Be easy with me big guy, I’ve never done this before.” You whisper before nibbling on his ear.

Steve groans at those words, to be your first….oh yeah that just makes him feel even smugger knowing he would be your first, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” He mumbles into your folds before sucking on your clit, then….there was no more talking, only moans and gasp of names.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You run your sharp nails down his back as he full seats himself inside you, making him hiss in pain, but you could tell how much he fucking loved the pain, you hiss the first few times he moves and then…..you only know pleasure. The overwhelming way he held you down, the way his mouth licked and sucked over any cool skin he could find, the way he watched you as he fucked into you fast and deep.

You surrender to it all and in doing so, you are given such a gift, a gift of love and care.

You’re not letting him out of this bed anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know if you want the bad kids to get...better punishment...I know a guy.” You say softly sometime later, your arms on his chest as you look at him, he’s sweaty and fucked out, but he looks….relaxed….happy even, “Oh?” He wonders his hands stroking over your back.

“Mmmm yes, my father had…..a brother of sorts, only he’s much harsher on the bad kids, we called him Krampus, he stuffs them in his sack and takes them to the underworld.”

You watch his face wondering if you will see shock or even disgust, but surprisingly, all you see is a slow smile growing on his face and it’s…..a rather dark one, “Oh, that sounds...perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, captain…...captain.” You scream as you come yet again, the way his big cock fucked you so hard, so good, it was a wonder you were not sore for days, but...winter powers being what they were, you never tired, you never hurt very long and it was perfection. 

It meant he could take you nearly all the time, this time he wore a Santa suit and nothing else, it should be weird but...he had made a new one, it was all black with silver trim, a fitting color to fit his black heart and soul you think.

He fucks you in front of the fire like a man starving for it and only when you come does he as well.

Ever the gentleman.


End file.
